Journey To The Past
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Namaku Kagamine Rin,mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang akan aku ceritakan sekarang. Karena,jujur saja pada awalnya aku pun tidak percaya bahwa semua ini dapat terjadi. Menembus waktu? Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah kupikirkan. Tapi pernahkah kalian berpikir kalau hal ini mungkin saja dapat terjadi? Hal itulah yang terjadi padaku, dan di sanalah aku tahu apa itu cinta.


Summary : Namaku Kagamine Rin,mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang akan aku ceritakan sekarang. Karena,jujur saja pada awalnya aku pun tidak percaya bahwa semua ini dapat terjadi. Menembus waktu? Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah kupikirkan. Tapi pernahkah kalian berpikir kalau hal ini mungkin saja dapat terjadi? Hal itulah yang terjadi padaku, dan di sanalah aku tahu apa itu cinta.

Tittle : Journey to the past

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Pair : Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len(Kaga Len)

Rate : T

* * *

" Setelah kehilangan kekasihnya, Kaga memimpin perang dan akhirnya memenangkan perang tersebut dan melindungi desa . Namun setelah memenangkan perang dan mendamaikan peperangan antar Klan tersebut, Kaga menghilang. Selesai…"

"Heee? Hanya begitu kaa-san?"

"Iya, apakah Rin sudah bisa tidur sekarang?"

"Hmm… Rin tidak akan bisa tidur sampai tahu kemana Kaga menghilang? Kenapa dia menghilang ?"

Tangan lembutnya membelai rambutku dan menyelimutiku dengan selimut hangat. "Kalau itu sih masih misterius,dalam buku keluarga kita tidak dikatakan kemana dia menghilang."

"Ooo… apakah Jenderal Kaga menyusul kekasihnya?"

"Siapa yang tahu… nah,sekarang Rin harus tidur karena sudah malam. Ok?" Kemudian kaa-san mengecup dahiku lembut dan mematikan lampu kamar. Aku hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela,dimana cahaya bulan menerangi seisi kamar.

"Rin harap Kaga bahagia."

Itulah pikiran polosku 12 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah menginjak angka 17 tahun. Umur yang sangat pas untuk merasakan cinta. Namun,hingga saat ini belum pernah sekalipun aku menyukai lawan jenis.

"Ohayou Oujo-sama!" Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan denganku menyambutku dengan hangat seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kosong. Benar,aku merasa sangat kosong di dalam hatiku.

"Rin! Duduklah…" Ajak Ayahku di ruang makan. Seperti biasa wajahnya sangat datar dan aku tidak merasakan perhatian yang tulus darinya. Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti perkataan ayahku,dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Jadi,apa yang akan ayah katakan?" Tanyaku tak acuh.

"Ayah,hanya ingin bilang karena kau sudah berumur 17 tahun,sudah saatnya ayah memberitahumu kalau kau akan bertunangan dengan calon penerus perusahaan _Kouga Company. _Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap,karena malam ini kita akan bertemu mereka." Ucap ayahku tanpa menatap mataku. Aku sudah muak dengan segala perintahnya. Alangkah baiknya jika aku tidak terlahir di keluarga ini.

Akhirnya setelah mengontrol semua emosiku,aku dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin dapat membuat dia marah. "Ayah,tidakkah ayah lupa kalau hari ini adalah perayaan hari kematian ibu?"

Seperti yang kuduga,ekspresinya berubah. "Untuk apa sekarang kau membahas mengenai ibumu? Sekarang kau berada di bawah kendaliku sebagai kepala keluarga." Dalam nada bicaranya,ia nampak geram dan kesal. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku lebih kesal dan menyimpan dendam padanya selama belasan tahun.

"Aku akan ke sekolah." Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan ayahku yang kesal. Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan,aku masih mendengar dia mengumpat.

"Dasar anak itu! Andaikan aku memiliki anak Laki-laki,aku tidak akan serepot ini. Semua adalah salah wanita itu!"

Sambil menahan tangis,aku segera berlari setelah sempat menghentikan langkahku untuk mendengarkan umpatannya. Aah.. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi padaku,jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi. Kapan ya aku pertama kali membenci ayah? Mungkin saat itu…

_**12 tahun yang lalu…**_

Aku berlari di sebuah lorong membawa buku bergambar kesukaanku sambil berlinang air mata. Itu adalah malam setelah ibu membacakan cerita Kaga kepadaku dan itu adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"Oujo-sama…" Aku melihat para pelayan berlinang air mata sambil memanggil namaku. Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih menghampiri kami.

"Ia,tidak akan bisa melewati malam ini. Lebih baik kita merelakannya." Ucap pria itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti saat semua orang di ruangan itu menangis. Aku berlari menuju ke ruangan ibuku,di sana aku melihat ibuku terbaring tak berdaya dan terdapat banyak selang di tubuhnya.

"Kaa-san…" Ucapku lirih. Mulailah timbul rasa takut di dalam hatiku. Takut kalau-kalau ibu menghilang dari sisiku. Aku memegang tangan ibu erat. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengelus kepalaku. Ia berusaha melepas alat bantu pernafasannya agar bisa berbicara kepadaku.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku dan berkata "Rin-chan… mungkin ibu tidak akan bisa membacakan cerita lagi untukmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyaku polos.

Ia menghela napas sebentar. " Ibu akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

"Kalau begitu,ajak Rin juga." Jawabku mulai berlinang air mata.

"Jangan menangis,ibu percaya Rin akan baik-baik saja tanpa ibu. Karena Rin anak yang kuat dan pintar." Ibu tersenyum kepadaku dia mengelus wajahku,tapi kemudian sambil tersenyum ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kaa-san…" Dia memberikan kepadaku sebuah kalung,dengan bandul batu kristal.

"Kalung ini adalah warisan keluarga,jangan kau hilangkan ya. Nama kalung ini adalah kebahagiaan. Karena ibu ingin Rin bahagia." Kemudian ia mengecup dahiku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Di pemakaman, semua orang yang datang menangis. Hanya ada satu orang yang tidak datang,dia adalah ayahku. Saat ibu sekarat pun dia tidak bisa datang dengan alasan pekerjaan. Apa pentingnya bekerja di saat istrinya sekarat? Saat itulah aku mulai bersikap dingin kepada ayahku,bahkan semenjak kematian ibu,dia jarang sekali mengobrol denganku,setiap ada kesempatan untuk berbicara,dia hanya membicarakan mengenai perusahaan dan apa yang harus kulakukan atau yang tidak boleh kulakukan. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap ayahku.

"Rin-chan… mou… apa kau mendengar perkataanku?" Ucap gadis berambut pigtail biru yang tengah menatapku heran.

"Kau bicara apa Hatsune-san?" Tanyaku,dia nampak kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mou… kita sudah berteman selama 3 tahun dan kamu masih memanggilku dengan nama keluarga?"

"Maafkan aku Miku-chan…" Senyumnya kembali mekar dan membuat wajahnya nampak berseri-seri.

"Kau tahu kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemping kan? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan pacar. Bayangkan saat kemping nanti kita bisa _barbeque _bersama,melihat bintang, uji nyali. Wah… aku sudah tidak sabar…"Miku tampak sangat heboh. Ahh… dia sudah berada di dunia imajinasi.

"Bukankah kau baru saja ditolak oleh Kaito-kun dari kelas sebelah?" Tanya gadis yang sedari tadi duduk disampingku dan turut mendengar celotehan Miku.

"ARRGHH… Teganya kau Luka-chan. Kau kembali mengingatkanku lagi. Apa ini yang namanya teman? Hiks." Miku langsung menyudutkan dirinya di pojok tembok kelas. Dia nampak _Gloomy._

"Apa maksudmu Miku ditolak?" Tanyaku penasaran. Mana mungkin juga ratu kecantikan sekolah seperti Miku ditolak oleh laki-laki. Setahuku malah cowok yang sering ditolak oleh Miku.

"Kemaren sepulang sekolah,Miku memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta ke Kaito."

"Lalu? Dia menjawab apa?"

"Dia bilang :** Maaf ya,aku gak suka cewe yang kekanak-kanakan.**" Spontan kami berdua tertawa keras sekali. Benar-benar cowo yang namanya Kaito itu seperti gosipnya susah didekati wanita.

"WAAA! Kalian berdua memang jahat kepadaku. " Miku semakin memojokkan dirinya dan sepertinya aku melihat aura hitam di sekitarnya. Aku dan Luka merasa sedikit bersalah,kemudian kami mendatangi Miku dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Miku,kau ini cantik pasti sebentar lagi kau juga akan jatuh cinta dan bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar peduli padamu." Ujarku kepada Miku. Kulihat Luka hanya tersenyum saja dan memeluk teman berambut biru-ku ini.

"Hehehe… terimakasih,kalian memang teman terbaikku." Miku kembali ceria dan kami bertiga menuju ke kantin bersama. Kami duduk di salah satu bangku kantin dan mulai membicarakan mengenai kemping yang akan diadakan lusa.

"So… Ini adalah saatnya perang bagi para wanita untuk memenangkan hati para lelaki." Ucap Miku menggebu-gebu. Aku dan Luka hanya bertepuk tangan ringan.

"Pertama yang kita lakukan adalah membuat makanan yang akan mengenyangkan mereka, setelah itu bla… bla… bla… bla.. bla…"

Argh… Miku terlalu banyak berbicara dan aku malas untuk mendengarkan karena aku tidak tertarik hal seperti percintaan. Namun setelah kuperhatikan,banyak sekali wanita di kantin ini yang mencatat strategi Miku. Sasuga… Miku-chan memang Ratu disini… hehehe.

Setelah pulang sekolah,mobil jemputan sudah menungguku. Ditemani oleh supirku,aku segera munuju salon yang sudah dipesan oleh ayahku.

"Kyaa… Rin-sama nampak cantik sekali. Dengan begini tunangan nona akan menyukai nona." Ucap wanita yang merias diriku.

"Terimakasih…" Jawabku dengan canggung. Aku tidak peduli dia mau mendandaniku seperti apa. Yang jelas aku akan menolak hubungan pertunangan ini.

"Nee.. Rin-chan apakah kamu harus pergi?" Tanya Luka yang merupakan anak pemilik salon ini.

"Ya… Aku harus memenuhi keinginan ayahku."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin bertunangan dengannya. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya cowo yang akan kamu temui itu adalah cowo brengsek,dia penerus _Kouga Company _kan?"

"Memang kenapa kalau dia penerus Kouga company?" Tanyaku penasaran,tidak biasanya Luka mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang mengajakku bertemu.

"Kudengar nenek moyang mereka adalah klan Kouga. Mereka merupakan rival dari klan nenek moyangmu."

"Tapi itu kan sudah terjadi lebih dari 1 abad lalu. Tidak mungkin kan mereka masih dendam pada keluarga kami." Jawabku santai. Begaimana sih ayah? Apa rencananya meyuruhku bertunangan dengan klan musuh. Dasar lelaki tua licik.

"Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu ya Luka-chan. Doakan aku… ok?" Salamku sebelum melewati pintu keluar. Di depan pintu supirku sudah menanti.

"Nona,ada berita buruk."

"Apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Pemilik perusahaan Kouga Company jatuh sakit,sehingga dia membatalkan pertemuan hari ini."

Apa ini mimpi? Benarkah? Kyaa… aku senang sekali tidak jadi bertemu dengan tunanganku. Tapi aku harus tetap menyembunyikan perasaan senangku dari ayahku. Karena saat ini dia pasti sedang marah-marah.

"Ehm… kalau begitu,ayo kita pulang. Ayah pasti sedang kesal sekarang."

"Baik nona…"

Sesaat setelah aku masuk ke mobil,dadaku terasa panas. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap hal ini terjadi karena aku terlalu senang,namun kemudian kepalaku seperti terhantam batu. Sakit sekali,aku mulai merasakan bahwa nafasku terengah-engah. Dan entah karena kesadaranku berkurang atau tidak,kalung pemberian dari ibuku bercahaya. Meski hanya sekejap sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Oujo-sama?" Aku mulai mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan mendapati para pelayanku tengah terlihat khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Mereka semua segera memelukku.

"Oujo-sama! Kami kira Oujo-sama akan kolaps seperti mendiang nyonya." Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama kurindukan. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang memelukku seperti ini. Padahal aku tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa kepada mereka.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ayah?"

"Tuan sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota. Karena pembatalan pertemuan pertunangan dia mnjadi marah dan akhirnya pergi untuk bekerja. Sepertinya meski calon penerus keluarga Kouga meminta maaf tadi,ayah nona malah pergi."

"Tapi itu kan karena Kepala keluarganya jatuh sakit. "

"Nona tahu sendiri tuan seperi apa."

Ahh… ayahku itu memang sangat keras kepala. Bahkan saat aku jatuh pingsan dia justru meninggalkanku. Lelaki yang tak berperasaan. Bagaimana bisa ibu jatuh cinta padanya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ibu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa pingsan?

* * *

"Rin-chan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…" Rengek Miku dengan wajah memelas. Peluh sudah membasahi wajahnya dan kulitnya mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di base camp kok."

"Kapan? Sudah 2 jam kita menaiki bukit ini." Miku tampak marah,namun dia tidak berdaya. Apa boleh buat,sekolah kami mengadakan acara ini setiap tahun dan sudah seperti tradisi untuk kemping di atas bukit pada musim panas.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan tunanganmu Rin-chan?" Tanya Luka.

"Kami tidak jadi bertemu. Ayahnya pingsan dan akhirnya dibatalkan."

"Oh iya,aku sudah melihatnya di berita. Ngomong-ngomong anaknya juga nongol di tv loh. Ganteng banget gilak… kaya berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dari kita." Celetuk Miku.

"Hahaha berlebihan banget sih kamu. Rin-chan sendiri malah belum pernah melihat wajahnya." Luka menggantikan ku merespon Miku.

"Masa sih? Memangnya kamu ngapain aja sampe gak liat berita?"

"Aku kan jatuh pingsan,makanya aku gak masuk sekolah kemarin." Ucapku sembari menggaruk garuk kepala meski tidak gatal.

"Ohh terus kenapa kamu tidak mengabari kami sih?" Tuntut Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya tidak tampak menyebalkan,justru dia tampak sangat imut. Membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Handphone ku _lowbat_ dan belum ku charger lagi. Maaf ya Miku-chan,Luka-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok…" Jawab Luka dengan senyum khasnya.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan acara malam ini?" Tanyaku kepada Miku.

"Malam ini ada mini game uji nyali… persiapkan nyalimu ya nak. hehehe"

Aku menatap Miku yang sedang tertawa keras sambil berjalan melewati kami. Dia tahu aku dan Luka sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal mistik. Apa aku kabur saja ya?

"Rin,sumpah aku gak pingin ikut acara kaya gitu. Gimana kalau malam ini kita kabur aja?" Tawar Luka.

Aku mengangguk . "Aku setuju denganmu."

Terangnya sinar mentari yang menyengat kulit segera berganti menjadi gelapnya malam. Dan saat acara uji nyali akan diadakan,aku dan Luka segera pergi diam-diam dengan berbekal senter saja. Kami mencari tempat yang tidak jauh dari perkemahan tapi juga jarang diketahui orang.

"Yosh kita aman di sini." Ujar Luka setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain lagi selain beberapa guru penjaga perkemahan. Kepalaku menengadah ke langit dan melihat ratusan bintang di sana.

"Sugoi Kirei…" Bisikku. Aku dapat melihat dari ujung mataku kalau Luka juga mengagumi bintang-bintang di atas sana.

"Andaikan Gakupo ada di sini." Bisiknya pelan. Tapi sudah cukup dapat diterima oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Gakupo? Pacarmu…?" Tanyaku setengah kaget dan heran. Memang sih gosipnya Luka menyukai Gakupo yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya dan tentu saja ditentang oleh keluarga Luka yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Menurutku selama mereka saling mencintai,apa salahnya? Terkadang status sosial bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Dengan malu-malu Luka mengakuinya. "Hehehe akhirnya aku dan Gakupo resmi berpacaran,kami berdua berjuang melawan orang tuaku dan akhirnya orang tuaku mengijinkan meski belum sepenuhnya mereka merestui kami. "

Aku terpana dengan perjuangan mereka berdua untuk mendapat restu dari orang tua Luka yang sangat keras kepala meski lebih keras kepala ayahku sih.

"Tadinya aku tidak menyangka kami akan saling menyukai,karena kami dari status sosial yang berbeda. Dia adalah supirku dan aku adalah majikannya. Tapi,entah kenapa hanya dia yang selalu ada disisiku,hanya dia yang mengerti keadaanku dan menyemangatiku saat aku terpuruk. Sikapnya membuatku jatuh cinta,meski pada awalnya aku tidak tahu perasaan ini,lama kelamaan dia membuatku menyadari betapa pentingnya dia dalam kehidupanku."

Aku dapat melihat perasaan lembut,hangat dan bahagia dari diri Luka,sama seperti yang pernah kulihat pada diri ibu saat membicarakan ayah.

"Kamu hebat sekali Luka. Kalau itu aku,pasti aku tidak akan berani menentang ayahku. Aku terkesan." Ucapku. Luka hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Suatu saat,kau juga akan menemukan orang itu. Orang yang akan membuat dirimu merasa hangat dan bahagia. Aku yakin itu,meski harus melawan waktu. " Cukup lama aku menatap Luka dengan perasaan rindu kepada ibuku. Tak lama air mataku menetes,Luka tampak kaget dan mengusap air mataku.

**30 menit kemudian**

"Sepertinya kita akan lama berada disini ya kan Rin?"

Hening

"Rin? Kamu ke mana…?" Luka mencari-cari keberadaan Rin. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Rin dimanapun. Padahal baru saja mereka berbincang-bincang. Hanya karena Luka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kunang-kunang berwarna hijau sebentar. Rin sudah pergi entah ke mana. Luka menjadi panik dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka untuk melaporkan kepada para guru yang sedang menjaga. Spontan mereka langsung berlari mencari Rin dan bilang kepada panitia acara untuk mengumpulkan semua murid.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Suara ini memanggilku…

Pada awalnya aku hanya tertarik kepada kunang-kunang berwarna hijau itu. Tapi kemudian kepalaku kembali pening dan tanpa sadar aku mengikuti kunang-kunang tersebut. Kalungku kembali bersinar. Kali ini aku tidak bermimpi. Kalung ini benar-benar bercahaya. Aku mengikuti kunang-kunang ini seraya mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Suara apa ini? Dari mana asalnya?" Meski takut dengan hutan yang gelap,aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempatku berada bersama Luka,karena aku tidak tahu jalannya. Hanya kunang-kunang inilah yang mengetahui jalannya. Dan aku bagai terhipnotis oleh mereka.

Suara dan kunang-kunang ini menghilang di depan jurang. Bisa kudengar adanya aliran air yang deras di sana. Bagaimana ini? Lagipula kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini? Sebaiknya aku menunggu saja sampai teman dan guru mencariku. Tak lama,terdengar huru-hara di dalam hutan dan terdapat cahaya dari api yang dipegang mereka. Kukira mereka adalah teman temanku sehingga aku mendekati mereka,tapi setelah mendengar mereka berbicara dengan aksen yang tidak kukenal aku segera berlari menjauh. Mereka yang menyadari kehadiranku juga segera mengejar diriku. Aku terpojok di pinggir jurang. Mereka memegang tombak dan obor. Apakah aku akan mati?

"Mungkin dia wanita dari klan sebelah! Dia mata-mata! Tidak salah lagi,pakaiannya juga aneh! Tangkap saja dan bunuh." Ucap beberapa pria,yang sedikit banyak kuartikan seperti itu.

Mengetahui bahwa nyawaku terancam. Aku nekad melompati jurang. Kudengar mereka berteriak dan mengumpatku. Aku tidak peduli. Kurasakan tubuhku dan pakaianku tercabik-cabik dahan pohon dan bebatuan. Dan sampailah aku ke pinggir sungai. Dengan segenap kekuatanku aku segera masuk ke dalam sungai dan membiarkan diriku hanyut. Kupikir mungkin aku akan sampai ke sebuah desa kalau mengikuti aliran sungai.

Saat aku tersadar,sinar mentari sudah menyinari wajahku,dan aku sudah berada di padang rumput dekat sungai. Sehelai kain menutupi tubuhku dan lukaku sudah dirawat oleh seseorang. Siapa? Aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Wah,sudah sadar?"Tanyanya. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya,tapi dapat kupastikan bahwa dia pria dan masih muda.

"Hei… jawab dong kalau sudah sadar." Pria ini menatap wajahku dan terkejut.

"Uso!" Jeritnya.

"Eh?"

"Oujo-sama!" Ucapnya sambil berlutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku penasaran. Memang aku sering dipanggil _oujo-sama_ , tapi baru kali ini selain di rumah aku dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka,oujo-sama masih hidup. Kemana saja nona selama ini?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa yang formal.

"Tunggu dulu… Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Nona? Apakah nona hilang ingatan,pakaian nona juga aneh dan sudah 2 tahun nona tidak balik ke rumah."

"Justru kamu yang pakaiannya aneh. Apakah kamu sedang _Cosplay?_ Memakai pakaian samurai seperti itu."

Dia nampak bingung. "_Cosplay?_ Apa itu Oujo-sama?"

Hah?Tunggu dulu,bukankah semua orang di Jepang mengetahui cosplay. Apakah anak ini yang kampungan?

"Kuberitahu ya,aku bukan oujo-sama,dan yang pasti aku bukan orang yang sedang kau cari itu. Kalau boleh tahu ini jam berapa? Aku bisa telat menghadiri acara kemping selanjutnya."

"Jam? Apa maksudmu waktu?"

"Hah? Iya,tidakkah kamu memiliki handphone?Aku ingin menelepon sekolahku."

"Handphone? Apakah itu makanan?"

Gubrak! Apa Cowok ini sedang bermain-main denganku? Aku bisa stress kalau begini terus. Jangan-jangan… aku tahu ini terdengar gila,tapi…

"Anu… ini zaman apa ya?"

"Apa nona bercanda? Kita kan sedang memasuki _Zaman Meiji_. Lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah induk. Tuan pasti senang nona kembali lagi."

HAH?! Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi dengan begitu banyaknya luka di tubuhku,kurasa aku tidak mimpi. Kalau ini benar,berarti aku terlempar ke masa lalu?! Tiba-tiba saja tangan pria ini menggendongku dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan nonamu. Kita berasal dari zaman yang berbeda." Aku meronta,tapi tidak kulanjutkan karena aku masih merasa sakit di tubuhku.

Pria ini dengan hangat tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali nona kembali. Karena selama 2 tahun,aku selalu menunggu nona di tepi sungai ini. Karena nona menyuruhku untuk menunggu nona pulang. Apakah nona ingat?" Tentu saja aku tidak ingat. Bagaimana mungkin aku ingat padahal kita berasal dari zaman yang berbeda. Tapi… senyumnya terlihat tulus. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia kecewa.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di sebuah rumah gedongan. Pria ini menurunkanku dari gendongannya dan menyuruh penjaga gerbang untuk membukakan gerbang tersebut. Tak lama gerbang terbuka dan kami berdua masuk. Banyak orang yang melihatku menangis haru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Apakah aku benar-benar terlempar ke masa lalu? Pakaian mereka terlihat aneh dan suasana di sini masih sangat segar dan terkesan kuno.

"Tuan!Tuan! Nona kembali!" Teriak beberapa penjaga yang memanggil tuan rumah tersebut. Tak lama,seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dengan tatapan senang. Dia segera memelukku sambil menangis.

"Ran! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Ran?" Bisikku dalam pelukan pria ini.

"Anu tuan, nona agaknya mengalami hilang ingatan. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat ini zaman apa. Bahkan dia mengatakan beberapa hal aneh seperti _cosplay atau handphone._ Ahh.. susah sekali ngomongnya…"Kata pria yang membawaku tadi.

"Ya… tidak apa-apa,asal dia kembali dengan selamat. Terimakasih Len, Ayahmu akan sangat bangga padamu."

"Ya… paman…" Ucap pria yang dipanggil Len ini. Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku dan pergi entah ke mana.

Aku disambut bak putri yang agung. Aku sendiri merasa canggung karena aku benar-benar bukanlah orang yang mereka maksud. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepada mereka? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Mereka membersihkan diriku dan memberikan makanan yang enak-enak. Mereka memanggilku _Ran-Hime…_ siapa sebenarnya dia. Apakah kami benar-benar mirip?

Di sisi lain,Len sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia merasa bingung dengan kejadian hari ini. Memang gadis yang dia temukan sangat mirip dengan Ran-Hime, tapi dalam hati Len, gadis itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan Ran,sepupu angkatnya. Ya,sebenarnya Len bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga klan tersebut. Dia hanya diangkat sebagai anak oleh kakak ayahnya Ran-hime. Dan dia dididik untuk menjadi pendekar hebat sekaligus mata-mata. Tak ada istilah beristirahat dalam hidupnya. Setiap tindakan Len harus disertai kewaspadaan. Karena dia tidak mempercayai siapapun.

"APA? RAN-HIME KEMBALI KATAMU!" Teriak seorang pria dari dalam ruangan. Langkah Len terhenti sesaat. Dia mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah angkatnya.

"KENAPA BISA? BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUHNYA 2 TAHUN YANG LALU?!"

Len sangat terkejut saat mengetahui apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayah angkatnya itu. Kenapa ayah angkatnya itu tega membunuh keponakannya sendiri? Ran-hime… batin Len.

"SEKARANG CARI DIA! CARI GADIS YANG MIRIP DENGAN RAN ITU! LALU BAWA DIA KE HUTAN DAN BUNUH! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TAHU! KAU MENGERTI?!"

Dalam sekejap,Len segera berlari menuju rumah induk. Segala perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Lalu?Siapa gadis yang kutemukan di sungai tadi? Mengapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ran-hime. Batin Len. Dia berlari mengejar waktu. Dia takut kalau-kalau pembunuh bayaran yang disewa ayahnya lebih dulu sampai dibanding dia.

Rumah induk terlihat sepi,hanya tampak beberapa penjaga diluar. Diam-diam Len berhasil masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Dia mencari-cari kamar gadis itu. Dan disanalah gadis itu,dia sedang menatap bulan dengan tatapan rindu. Apa itu yang bersinar di lehernya? Len segera menarik lengan gadis itu. Spontan,Rin kaget dan melakukan penolakan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Rin dengan kesal.

Dengan pandangan penuh keingintahuan,Len pun bertanya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Ran-hime?"

Rin terdiam cukup lama. Dan gadis itu menghela napas. "Akhirnya kau menyadari kalau aku bukan Ran-hime atau siapapun itu. Namaku Rin dan aku bukan berasal dari Zaman ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Len terlihat bingung,baru kali ini dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh logikanya.

"Maksudku adalah,aku dari masa depan,tepatnya 146 tahun dari sekarang." Jelas Rin sambil menatap kedua bola mata Len yang berwarna kuning. Lelaki ini nampak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menembus waktu lebih dari seabad.

"Oke… aku kurang mengerti apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi,kita harus pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Len segera menggendong Rin dan berlari bagaikan angin. Di luar gerbang rumah utama Len sudah melihat pembunuh bayaran yang disewa ayah angkatnya. Mereka membunuh penjaga gerbang dan memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Hei Len… Ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku lari?"

Jari Len menyentuh bibir Rin lembut." Sst.. Bisakah kau tidak bersuara. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Ada orang yang akan membunuhmu. Jadi sebaiknya kita pergi menjauh."

Rin merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan perlakuan Len kepadanya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang kembali untuk menyelamatkan dia. Hati Rin merasa hangat dalam dekapan Len. Mereka sampai di hutan dekat dengan perbatasan klan Kouga.

"Sepertinya disini aman." Ujar Len sambil terengah-engah.

"Maaf,kau jadi repot begini karena aku." Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa kalau dia sudah salah datang ke zaman ini.

"Tidak apa-apa,justru ini salahku sudah membawamu ke rumah itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ayah angkatku mau menghancurkan keluarga Ran-hime."

"Kau anak angkat?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Ya,sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku diketemukan di dalam hutan ini oleh ayah angkatku dan langsung saja diangkat menjadi anak. Cuma itu yang kudengar dari sisi ayahku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,karena aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar."

Rin dapat merasakan kekecewaan dalam diri Len. Mungkin selama ini Len selalu mengagumi ayah angkatnya. Dan dia merasa terpukul setelah mengetahui niat jahat ayahnya. Rin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya gadis ini hanya memeluk lelaki ini.

"K-Kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Len dengan wajah memerah.

"Kata ibuku kalau ada seseorang yang merasa sedih kita harus menghangatkan dirinya dengan pelukan agar orang itu merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri." Jelas Rin. Len seperti menyadari sesuatu. Kalimat itu pernah dia dengar dari Ran-Hime. Dan saat itu,Ran-hime juga memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan Rin. Benar-benar terasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba insting Len mengatakan adanya bahaya. Benar saja, sebuah panah melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan sigap Len menghindari panah tersebut. Rin sangat kaget melihat kejadian itu. Untunglah dengan cepat Len berlari dan berlari sambil menggendong Rin.

"L-Len kau tidak apa-apa? Banyak darah keluar dari lenganmu." Rin nampak shock. Baru kali ini dia melihat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari tubuh seseorang. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka sampai di hutan dekat tepi sungai. Disana terdapat gua,dan mereka berhenti di sana. Tapi tampaknya Len tidak baik-baik saja. Napas pria ini memburu dan darah semakin keluar banyak dari tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Len… kumohon jangan mati!"

"Bodoh,siapa yang akan mati. Hah.. hah… sepertinya panah itu sudah diberi racun." Ucap Len lemah.

"Aku akan menghentikan pendarahanmu." Ujar Rin dengan berani. Meski dia hanya tahu bagaimana menghentikan pendarahan dari pelajaran kesehatan di sekolahnya. Tapi dia cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya karena dia merupakan murid terpandai di sekolahnya.

"Tunggu disini ya." Tak lama Rin segera keluar dari gua dan mencari-cari sesuatu di tepi sungai.

"Cewek aneh…" Bisik Len yang diikuti oleh senyum.

**RIN POV**

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pria ini bertaruh nyawa untuk menyelamatkanku. Entah bagaimana aku harus membalas perlakuannya. Aku hanya bisa mencari tanaman obat untuknya. Tapi,gelap begini apa yang bisa kudapatkan? Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri,ada seorang kakek yang membawa lentera berisi kunang-kunang hijau. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Aku sedikit ngeri dengan tatapannya. Bagaimana tidak?Pria ini memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau terang dan tengah menyeringai kepadaku. Kemudian kalung pemberian ibuku menyala berwarna kehijauan.

Dia pun membuka percakapan "Hai kamu yang berasal dari masa depan. Berkatmu roda takdir kembali berjalan. Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang sedang terluka di dalam gua itu?"

"K-kau mengetahui aku berasal dari masa depan? Len sedang kehabisan darah,kumohon bantulah aku."

Pria tua ini malah terkekeh "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu. Tak bisa menyerah hingga titik darah penghabisan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui ibuku?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Tentu saja,karena dia berasal dari zaman ini. Ternyata dia masih menyimpan kalung pemberianku itu. Kekekeke"

"Apa? Ibuku berasal dari zaman ini? Apakah namanya adalah…"

"Ran. Itu adalah namanya. Aku sangat mengingatnya,gadis yang berlumuran darah dan hanyut dalam sungai itu. Ia bertemu denganku dan mengikutiku hingga terlempar ke masa depan. Apakah dia bahagia? Seharusnya sih dia bahagia,karena aku sudah memberikan kalung itu kepadanya. Tapi kenapa kalung itu bisa berada di tanganmu?"

"Dia… sudah meninggal…" Jawabku. Aku benar-benar shock saat mengetahui bahwa ibuku bukan berasal dari zaman tempatku berada. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita?

"Ow.. sangat disayangkan… kekeke" Ucap pria ini dengan wajah kecewa. Kemudian aku teringat kembali dengan Len.

"Ah,aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi kumohon bantulah aku menyelamatkan Len."

Dengan senyum menyeringai pria ini berkata " Aku adalah penyihir waktu. Kekeke" kemudian dia menghilang dari hadapanku bagaikan debu yang berwarna hijau.

"T-tunggu…" Aku mendatangi tempat ia berdiri tadi dan mendapati sebuah botol berisi cairan. Aku tidak tahu apa isinya tapi mungkin aku dapat menyelamatkan Len dengan cairan ini.

Aku segera berlari ke tempat Len. Dan kudapati dia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Sekilas ingatanku tentang kematian ibuku kembali terlihat. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak selamat? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ada di sisiku? Tidak ada seorangpun yang ku kenal di dunia ini.

"LEN!" Teriakku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Apa sih? Kau membuatku terbangun saja. Cewek berisik!" Aku terkesiap kaget,ternyata Len masih bernafas,dia masih hidup.

"K-kau masih hidup?" Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku mati semudah itu!" Aku segera memeluknya. Dapat kurasakan bahwa dia sedikit canggung,namun akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Jadi,apa kau bisa menghentikan pendarahanku ini?" Tanyanya.

"Umm.. mungkin dengan ramuan ini kamu bisa sembuh." Aku segera mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau itu. Len terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam botol itu.

"A-apa itu? Kau tidak hendak ingin membunuhku kan?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah ngeri.

"T-Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku membunuh penyelamat hidupku! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau diminum." Ucapku kesal. Tapi kemudian dia menarik tenganku dan meminum obat itu.

"Baiklah,aku percaya kepadamu Rin…" Len tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Aku ingin terus melihat dia tersenyum seperti ini. Dalam hitungan menit,ajaib! Luka Di lengan Len segera menutup,demamnya juga sudah turun. Obat apa yang diberikan kakek tua ini? Kejadian ini membuat aku dan Len kaget.

"O-Oi… yang benar saja,kenapa aku merasa sangat bugar?Obat apa sih kau berikan padaku?"

Dengan ternganga aku menjawab " Aku tidak tahu,aku mendapatkannya dari penyihir waktu." Dan tiba-tiba saja tawa Len menggema di dalam gua.

"Kau benar-benar cewek teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Kata-katamu sangat aneh dan sekarang kau bahkan menyebut penyihir waktu. Apa kau masih waras?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak bohong,Len aku akan menceritakan sesuatu." Aku menatap kedua mata Len. Dan setelah mendengar nada seriusku,Len segera menatap mataku.

"Apa yang akan kau ceritakan? Aku benar-benar mulai percaya dengan hal-hal tersebut."

"Sebenarnya Ran-hime adalah ibuku."

Dan sesuai dugaanku, Len terlihat kaget. Namun aku segera melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Kakek yang mengaku penyihir waktu tersebut bilang kalau setelah Ran-hime terluka,dia ditemukan oleh penyihir waktu. Lalu ibuku mengikuti Kakek tersebut menuju masa depan. Kakek itu memberikan kalung ini kepada ibuku. Sepertinya kalung ini bereaksi terhadap perubahan waktu." Jelasku sambil menunjukkan kalung pemberian ibuku. Sejenak aku melihat Len yang masih ternganga,namun kemudian terlihat raut wajah lega.

"Syukurlah… Untunglah Ran-hime tidak meninggal di tangan ayahku. Untungah dia selamat." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas lega.

"Jujur saja,aku dan Ran-hime sangat dekat. Dia seperti kakak dalam kehidupanku. Kami sering bermain di tepi sungai. Makanya saat aku mengetahui bahwa Ran-hime menghilang,aku terus menunggu di tepi sungai itu. Karena sebelum dia menghilang,dia bilang dia akan pergi ke klan Kouga. Aku sudah melarangnya,namun dia tidak menghiraukanku dan malah menyuruhku menunggu kepulangannya di tepi sungai itu."Jelas Len. Aku dapat melihat setitik air mata di ujung matanya. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Ran-hime.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu Rin. Karenamu,aku tidak harus menunggu di tepi sungai sampai akhir hidupku. Dan aku juga mengetahui alasan kenapa Ran-hime menghilang. Meski alasannya sedikit tak masuk akal. Terimakasih…" Len tersenyum kepadaku sambil mencium tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan darah naik ke kepalaku dan membuat wajahku merah. Aku _speechless_…

"Ara? Rin-chan wajahmu memerah." Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"T-tidak! Apa maksudmu? Lebih baik kau istirahat agar cepat sembuh!"

"Hahaha apa kau malu? Hmm… jangan bilang kau naksir padaku?"

BUM! Sesuatu seperti menghantam dadaku.

"BAKA LEN! Siapa yang naksir sama orang sepertimu!" Len hanya tertawa-tawa. Dia terlihat sangat senang menggodaku. Sebal… Aku segera berdiri,namun tangan Len menarikku sehingga aku jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini kan sudah malam. Tidurlah." Dia memelukku dengan erat. ARGH… Jantungku serasa akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"C-Curang…" Bisikku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Keesokan harinya kami berjalan menuju ke sebuah desa. Dan disana sudah ada berita yang menyatakan bahwa Ran-hime di culik. Err… ini sedikit aneh sekarang. Kulihat Len hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak,hanya saja setelah mengetahui bahwa kau bukan Ran-hime. Ini sangat lucu."

Urgh… aku merasa kesal tapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya.

"Mou… kamu benar-benar menyebalkan…" Dia hanya menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Tak lama,seorang pria datang dan tampak kaget saat melihat kami berdua. Tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Tuan muda… " Katanya. Len yang kebingungan segera melepas pelukan pria ini.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Tiba-tiba memelukku."

"Kau.. benar-benar tuan muda. Tuan pasti senang anaknya kembali."

"Hah? Apa maksud bapak?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ikutlah aku." Katanya. Kami berdua tampak ragu.

"Percayalah kepadaku. Aku tidak berniat menyakiti kalian." Ujarnya setelah mengetahui bahwa kami tampak tidak mempercayainya. Akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria ini. Dan sampailah ke sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

"Tuan Kouga…! " Panggilnya. Lalu,seorang pria dengan warna mata yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Len keluar. Dan dengan tatapan tak percaya dia menghampiri Len.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar anakku."

"Siapa anda?" Ucap Len dingin.

"Aku adalah ayahmu. Sepuluh tahun lalu kau diculik oleh orang tak dikenal sehingga membuat seisi klan ribut. Bahkan kami bertengkar hebat dengan klan sebelah." Jelas Pria ini. Dengan raut wajah yang shock,Len berlutut di depan orang yang mengaku ayahnya.

"Jadi,apa perkataanmu benar?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja. Lihat kau memiliki tanda yang sama sepertiku di punggungmu." Benar saja,saat pria itu melihat punggung Len,di sana terdapat tanda berbentuk bintang.

"A-ayah!" Ucap Len. Dia justru menangis. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu tangis bahagia atau kesedihan. Sepertinya perasaan Len sedang tercampur aduk. Kami dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk bersama dengan ayah Len.

"Jadi,selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan saja oleh orang itu." Ujar Len geram. Baru kali ini aku melihat Len yang sangat marah. Aku dapat merasakan auranya dari tempatku duduk.

"Kalau sudah begini,berarti klan sebelah tidak memiliki masalah dengan klan kami. Ada orang yang sangat ingin mengadu domba klan kami." Ucap Ayah Len yang juga nampak marah.

"Aku tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Ayah biarkan aku pergi untuk memberi pelajaran kepada mereka."

"Tenang Len,tidak segampang itu. Ayah yakin mereka juga sedang melakukan sesuatu."

"Beritahu ke klan sebelah dengan cara damai. Bahwa kita akan berunding." Lanjut Tuan Kouga kepada salah satu ajudannya. Mereka melesat secepat kilat. Tiba-tiba saja Len berdiri dan dengan geram dia mengambil pedangnya dan segera pergi. Ayahnya yang melihat hal ini terlihat sangat kaget.

"Kau,teman Len?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Eh? I-iya aku temannya. Namaku Rin."

"Senangnya ia memiliki teman. Kukira aku tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya lagi seumur hidup. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Len."

"Tidak,justru aku yang berterimakasih karena Len selalu menyelamatkan nyawaku." Ternyata kepala klan Kouga sangat ramah dan baik. Andaikan ayahku juga seperti ini.

**LEN POV**

Sial! SIAL! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari hal ini? Padahal sudah banyak bukti yang bisa membawaku pada kesimpulan ini. Sepertinya alasan Ran-hime dibunuh pun,mungkin karena dia secara tidak sengaja mengetahui penculikan diriku dan berniat memberitahukan kepada klan Kouga. Untunglah Rin tidak ikut,sehingga aku bisa kembali ke sini. Mereka tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Tuan,Saya sudah berusaha membunuh Ran palsu itu,tapi samar-samar saya melihat tuan muda Len melindungi gadis itu."

"HAH?! Len? Anak pungut itu melindungi gadis itu. Huh! Lucu sekali. Mungkin saat dia balik ke sini,kau bisa membunuhnya untukku."

"A-apa tuan?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Bunuh mereka! Aku sedang sibuk,malam ini kita akan memporak porandakan kedua klan itu."

Itulah yang kudengar dari mulut orang yang sudah membesarkanku selama 10 tahun. Betapa sakit hatiku saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku ketempat dia dan menusuk dirinya. Tapi,itu bisa kutunda. Sekarang aku akan memberi tahu kedua klan untuk menceritakan kebenarannya.

**LEN POV END**

Matahari mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh sinar rembulan. Aku dan Len sedang bersiap menjalankan rencana yang sudah kami susun siang tadi bersama ketua klan kouga dan klan sebelah. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa nama klan tersebut. Memang pada awalnya masing-masing klan sangat keras kepala. Namun penjelasan Len mengubah pikiran kedua klan tersebut. Apalagi klan ibuku.

"Beraninya dia mengkhinati klan ini!" Ucap ketua klan geram.

"Tapi,kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya. Bisakah kita melupakan dendam kita? Karena sekarang semua sudah jelas. Dan lagi nona itu bukanlah putrimu. Hanya saja dia memang mirip dengan Ran-hime." Ucap Tuan Kouga.

"Maaf,aku memang bukan Ran-hime. Dia,sudah di bunuh oleh adikmu." Ucapku kepada orang yang bisa kusebut sebagai kakekku.

"Tidak apa-apa,ini adalah salahku karena sudah seenaknya membawamu masuk tanpa mendengar penjelasan mu." Katanya.

Dan dengan begitu kedua klan sepakat untuk bekerja sama. Aku dan Len dapat melihat dari jauh gerak gerik pasukan musuh. Mereka mulai membakar seluruh desa, yang tanpa mereka ketahui taka da penghuninya. Menyadari sudah masuk perangkap,mereka segera dikepung oleh pasukan klan ibuku. Dari situlah huru hara berlangsung. Pertarungan antar saudara. Pasukan musuh juga memburu aku dan Len. Mereka berniat untuk membunuh kami. Sampailah aku dan Len di perbatasan dengan klan Kouga. Disana para pasukan sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka akan kejadian seperti ini.

Len membawaku kabur ke hutan, disana kakek tua bermata hijau sudah menunggu. Disekitarnya terdapat kunang kunang berwarna hijau persis seperti apa yang kulihat sebelum aku masuk ke zaman ini.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" Len hanya terdiam. Dia mengelus wajahku lembut.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan kakek ini. Kakek yang menyebut dirinya penyihir waktu. Dia bilang bahwa sudah saatnya kamu untuk pergi. Karena sejarah tidak bisa diubah." Jawab Len. Seperti biasa kakek ini hanya menyeringai.

Len menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku."Rin,kau tetap harus menjalani hidupmu. Bukan di zaman ini tapi di masa depan. Zaman ini terlalu keras untukmu,dan aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Kata-katanya menusuk ke dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya,aku ingin bersamanya.

"Cepatlah… gejolak waktu sebentar lagi akan terbuka dan dalam sekejap akan tertutup kembali." Ujar kakek itu.

Mendengar hal itu dan kesungguhan hati Len untuk merelakan aku pergi,membuatku sedih. Aku mengalami dilema.

Aku melepas kalung pemberian ibuku yang sekarang sedang bercahaya. "Buatmu. Nama kalung ini adalah kalung kebahagiaan. Meski kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,aku mengharapkan kebahagianmu Len."Tanpa terasa,air mataku ikut menetes. Aku tidak bisa membendung perasaan ini lagi.

"Len,aku menyukaimu…" Ucapku pada akhirnya. Dengan berat hati aku melepas genggaman tangan Len. Tapi kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Rin." Kemudian dia mencium bibirku. Terasa sangat lembut dan hangat. Air mataku menetes tak henti.

"Huwh… dasar anak muda." Ujar si kakek.

"Len,berjanjilah kau akan bertemu lagi denganku. Tersenyumlah,jangan pernah bersedih lagi. Dan aku mohon menangkan perang ini."

"Un! Aku berjanji."

Tak lama munculah gerbang bercahaya hijau di antara pepohonan. Dan kakek tua ini segera menarikku bersamanya. Aku dapat melihat senyum Len di sana.

"Oh iya,Rin! Nama lengkapku adalah KAGA LEN! Ingat itu ya! Hehehe" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar ia menyebut namanya. Kaga adalah orang yang ada dalam cerita yang sering ibu bicarakan sebelum aku tidur. Orang yang sangat berani,baik hati dan tak takut mati. Ternyata itu adalah kamu ya Len. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu.

* * *

Perjalanan melewati gerbang waktu bagaikan tidur yang panjang. Dan saat aku tersadar,aku sedang berada di dalam tenda dikelilingi oleh teman-temanku.

"Untunglah Rin-chan! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Aku sangat khawatir padamu!" Ucap Luka sembari memeluk tubuhku erat. Miku pun tanpa banyak bicara juga langsung memelukku. Mereka berdua menangis bombai. Aku pun dapat melihat para guru dan teman-temanku yang lain juga ikut merasa lega.

Tanpa di duga,seorang pria masuk ke dalam kemah ini. Ayah? Aku tak percaya.

"Maaf,bisakah kalian semua memberi kami waktu untuk bicara?" Mereka semua segera menyingkir dan membiarkan kami berdua. Aku merasa canggung di dekat ayahku.

"Rin,maafkan ayah terlalu keras kepadamu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah jatuh dari tebing?"Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah khawatir ayahku.

"Iya,hanya saja tubuhku masih sakit." Kemudian ayahku memeluk diriku. Oke… ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini padaku sehingga aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf ayah selalu memperlakukanmu dengan kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau seperti ibumu. Ayah hanya ingin putri ayah bahagia. Ayah mohon maafkan ayah."

Aku menghela napas. "Ya,ayah aku memaafkanmu." Wajah ayahku nampak gembira. Dia semakin memelukku erat.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

Hai,namaku Kagamine Rin. Sudah beberapa bulan ini,ayahku bersikap baik dan perhatian padaku. Dan lagi aku juga merasa lebih bahagia. Aku habis menemani Miku dan Luka untuk kencan sama pacarnya masing-masing. Kalian tahu siapa pacar Miku? Dia adalah Kaito. Orang yang pernah menolak Miku. Tapi sepertinya sewaktu kejadian aku menghilang di gunung,Kaito yang selalu menenangkan Miku,sehingga hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Aku turut senang mendengar berita ini. Melihat Luka dan Gakupo yang mesra juga aku turut senang. Tapi tetap saja,aku merasa hampa jika tidak ada Len disisiku. Pria itu,bagaimana ya kabarnya? Meski aku tahu akhir ceritanya,tetap saja ada yang membuatku bingung. Dalam cerita dikatakan bahwa Len menghilang sehabis mendamaikan kedua pihak dan berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Pergi ke mana dia?

_Kring… Kring…_

Handphone ku berbunyi,ini dari ayah.

"Halo? Ada apa yah?"

"Halo Rin! Sebenarnya ayah sudah membatalkan pertunangan antar kau dan anak dari perusahaan Kouga,tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak mau memutuskan pertunangan ini."

"EH? Kenapa padahal kami tidak pernah bertemu?"

"Ayah juga tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah,kita bicarakan saat pulang nanti saja." Kenapa, anak itu tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan? Aku kan ingin mencari sendiri pasangan hidupku.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat menuju ke arah Rin. Dan Rin tidak menyadarinya karena sedang berada di keramaian. Dan tangan itu menutup kedua mata Rin.

"Siapa?!" Teriak Rin kesal.

"Ssstt… kau selalu saja berisik cewek aneh. Bagaimana kalau aku dikira orang jahat?"

Suara ini?Masakah?Aku segera berbalik dan alangkah kagetnya saat mendapati pria bermata kuning ini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Len?!" Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Tidak mungkin,bagaimana bisa dia ke masa depan.

"Tidak percaya? Aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa ke duniamu. Aku menepati janji kan? hehehe" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kalung pemberianku dan mengedipkan matanya. Aku segera memeluk dirinya. Tahukah dia aku sangat rindu padanya.

"Jangan pernah kau membatalkan pertunangan itu. Atau tidak,kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya."

"Hah?! Jadi kau adalah t-tunanganku?"

"Yup bisa dikatakan demikian. Aku sampai kesini lima tahun yang lalu dan diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kouga. Suatu keberuntungan yang mengerikan kan?"

"Benar,sangat mengerikan tapi aku bahagia." Ucapku sambil mencium dirinya dengan lembut. Ciuman ini terasa sangat manis dan hangat. Dari sini aku percaya bahwa cinta memang bisa melampaui batas waktu dan hidupku pun sempurna dengan adanya dia di sampingku.

Ibu,ternyata Kaga yang kau ceritakan itu tidak menghilang,melainkan menyusulku untuk melukis masa depan yang baru.

END

* * *

Author : Halo para pembaca semua! Lama tak berjumpa! BlackLapiz disini. Lama tidak masuk ke dunia fanfiction. net ,bukannya ngelanjutin FF-nya yang hiatus malah bikin cerita baru lagi. Maaf ya,tiba-tiba saja author pengen buat cerita romance kaya gini. Tapi tenang aja,dengan segera author akan melanjutkan FF nya yang lain. Terimakasih sudah membaca FF gaje ini. Semoga reader suka. Tolong berikan Review-nya ya. Terimakasih… -Salam BlackLapiz


End file.
